El escape de Dominique
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: Dominique sé escapa y sé refugia en el "Nido Malfoy". Allí ésta bien pero y en Hogwarts... Cómo sé rebelaran sus amigas al verla sufrir...


EL ESCAPE DE DOMINIQUE...

En una hermosa casa blanca situada en un acantilado encima del mar había una mujer de hermoso pelo rubio con los ojos azules del cielo. Pero no el cielo qué había ésa noche de tormenta sí no el cielo despejado que había sido ésa mañana. -¡ Bajen a comeg! - grito la bella mujer a sus tres hijos y marido . Por la escalera bajaron tres personas. Una chica rubia de ojos claros, una chica pelirroja con una mecha de color verde y un chico rubio de ojos claros. - Bon jour, maman. - La saludaron la chica rubia y el chico mientras la pelirroja componía una mueca.  
- ¿Por qué cenaremos salmón? Odio el salmón. - Pregunto y sé quejó la pelirroja.  
- Pogque tu hegmana segá pgemio anual. - Dijo la mujer de pelo rubia llamada Fleur Delacour ahora Weasley.  
- ¡Yo voy a ser capitana del equipo!¿Por qué no celebramos eso? - sé volvió a quejar la chica pelirroja. - Pogque no es algo tan impogtante . - le dijo la madre a su hija mientras servía salmón a su marido. - Entonces dices que mis logros no son tan importantes. - Afirmó la hija pelirroja.  
- Dominique sientate , tus logros son importantes pero entré el quidditch y el ser premio anual hay una gran diferencia. - dijo Bill Weasley a su hija mediana.  
- Bien pues bajaré cuándo veáis que para mí es importante. - Dijo volviéndo a la escalera y suebiendo de nuevo a su habitación mientras su madre la llamaba.  
La habitación de la chica era de color verde. Posters de grupos muggles de rock, posters de jugadores y equipos de quidditch y un gran estándar de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Ella sólo al cerrar la puerta, cogió el baúl y empezó a meter ropa y túnicas en él. Su escoba y un collar que le había regalado su amiga qué servía para comunicarse cuándo quisieran sé lo llevaría a mano.  
Agarró con fuerza el collar de magradas y pensó " ¿Puedo venir hasta que empieze el curso?" . Al poco rato le llegó un " Sí , mis padres té dejan y ¿los tuyos?" . Ella le envió un pequeño " Más o menos " y cogió el baúl. Cuado todos estaban dormidos empezo a arrastrarlo hasta quedar frente la chimenea. Pensando en la carta que había dejado en su habitación ,cojio unos cuántos polvos flu y sé metio en la chimenea diciendo el nombre de "Nido Malfoy " , la casa de su mejor amiga.  
Al llegar a la casa, lo primero qué vio fue a sus mejores amigas. Sandra Nott, Sara Zabini y Lauren Malfoy le sonreían.  
- Dom. - la saludaron antes de abrazarla. Ella les abrazó antes de ponerse a llorar desconsolada. - ¿ Qué pasó Dominique ? - le preguntó la castaña Lauren.  
- Me hip escape y hip ellos no hip lo hip saben hip no se hip cómo hip sé lo hip tomaran hip.- dijo hipando. Ante eso las tres la abrazaron más fuerte. Ésa noche sé quedaron dormidas abrazadas hasta que la mañana siguiente.  
Habían pasado más de un mes desde aquél escape. En Hogwarts la rivalidad de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había aumentado de poco a demasiado. Las bromas de la tercera generacion de Merodeadores no paraban y la pelea que acababa en duelo entre Victoire o Louis contra Dominique ya había llevado varias veces a los primeros en la enfermería. Lauren, Sara y Sandra no querían forzar la situación de Domi con sus hermanos pero ya eran demasiadas veces que las dos últimas oyan a la Weasley llorar por la noche y obviamente sé lo contaban a la Malfoy. Lauren sabía lo que había pasado en la guerra con su familia y las consecuencias de la separación de Andromeda y no queria que a Domi le pasará lo mismo que le había pasado en su familia. Pero tanto Lauren cómo las otras Merodeadoras sabían que todo estaba perdido. Louis y Victoire no ayudaban mucho pensaba la Malfoy. Ella había intentado hablar con ambos hermanos de su pelirroja amiga pero los rubios no cedían. - No me amargare por culpa de ésa inepta serpiente que fue mi hermana. - decía Victoire con la cabeza alta.  
- La idiota serpiente no merece un lugar en éste mundo y es lo merece no es con mi familia. - le decia su compañero de casa y cazador en el equipo cómo ella.  
Las tres hijas de los matrimonios de mortifagos no sabían que más hacer. Habian llegdo a pedir ayuda a los primos de los tres hermanos pero ellos opinaban cómo Victoire y Louis. Molly II era la única que había dicho que debían dejar a sus primos en paz porqué no les harían caso. Varias veces habían intentado hacer que Domi pidiera perdón a sus hermanos pero sabiendo que era la más orgullosa de los tres lo dejaron estar. Por los alrededores de navidad tenian más esperanza pero sé esfumo cuándo al despertar Dominique sólo había encontrado de la familia Weasley el suéter verde con una D de plata en medio. La chica no salía de su habitación y era incapaz de dejar de llorar. Ni siquiera la visita sorpresa de Hagrid con la figura de un dragón en miniatura hicieron que Domi sonriera.  
A causa de la navidad de ése año, Lauren dejó de hablar a nadie de la familia Weasley y sé había peleado y había iniciado un duelo varias veces ya con los primos Weasley de Gryffindor en la misma sala común. Dominique hacía muchas más bromas y acababa en el despacho de la directora más de lo normal pero ella seguía con su rutina. Sandra y Sara veían que el cambio de humor en las dos chicas (Lau y Domi) hacía que Hogwarts fuera más tetrico y que Madame Pomfrey tuviera más trabajo de lo normal. La primavera llego y con eso un poco de alegría. Pero sin poder pensar en nada más que las peleas de la sala común de Gryffindor qué ahora sé trasladaban en los pasillos y una vez en las cocinas. Lauren, Sara y Sandra sé peleaban incluso con la " pgemio anual " haciendo que para alegria de Dominique quitaran la chapa y el título de premio anual a Victoire Weasley. Vocifeadores por parte de sus padres al haber causado ése destrozo en Hogwarts las chicas tuviern que limpiar los baños de los chicos por un mes. Dominique en secreto les ayudaba.  
Sin saber porqué y cómo el junio llegó. Un día que tenían permiso para ir a Hosmesde, las chicas sé despertaron temprano. A las diez ya estaban en el cabeza de puerco dónde sin llamar y sin avisar entró Fleur Delacour acompañada por su marido e hijos. Hiendo hacía la mesa dónde estaban las cuatro amigas empujó a un par de personas. Éstas alertaron a las chicas y sin dudar Lauren sacó la varita y sé levantó a ayudar a su amiga.  
- Quiego hablag con Dominique, a solas. - dijo la madre y las tres amigas de la hija de la rubia negaron con la cabeza. Al ver la negativa de las chicas Fleur añadió. - Pog favog.  
- Si señora Weasley. Pog favog dejenos en paz, suficiente a molestado ya. - atacó Lauren sorprendiendo a todo el pub menos a Domi y sus dos primas.  
- Tenemos todo el derecho ha hablar con nuestra hija. - dijo Bill elevando un poco la voz.  
- Y ellas tienen el derecho a quedarse conmigo, padre.- dijo Dominique fríamente. - Pero y además tengo el derecho a no querer hablar con ustedes así qué. Adiós.  
Las cuatro chicas sé levantaron y sé fueron del pub. Fueron a las tres escobas a ver si allí los padres de la pelirroja eran capaces de montar un papelón. Y fueron capaces. Al poco rato de las chicas conversar entraron por la puerta los Weasley-Delacour. - Vamos ha hablar con nuestra hija, gusten o no. - dijo Bill ya algo enfadado. Dominique enfadada sé levantó y con un hechizo lanzó a su padre a la pared contraria del lugar. Su madre le quitó la varita mientras Bill sé levantaba. - Dominique eges una estupida. ¡Cómo sé té ocuge haceg eso! - gritó su madre.  
- De la misma manera de la que ustedes les importa un rabano y medio mi vida. - dijo la pelirroja saliendo de sitió con Sara y Sandra del pub mientras Lauren reclamaba la varita de su amiga. El verano lo pasaron juntos. Las dos hermanas concidieron en una comida en el "Nido Malfoy" pero no sé dirigieron palabra. Al volver a Hogwarts las chicas estaban lo suficiente animadas pero las lágrimas de Dominique sé seguian oyendo por las noches. Semana despues de empezar les dejaron volver a Hosmade. Los padres de Dominique les seguian persiguiendo y madre e hija sé habían puesto a gritarse en medio de una calle. Las ganas de Dominique de romperle la cara a su hermano sé hizo realidad el día de navidad dónde ambos tubieron una pelea increíble. Louis y Dominique acabaron echos una furia y los duelos siguieron hasta pascua. En Hosmeade las visitas sorpresas de los padres de la pelirroja sé habían acabado hasta la última y maldita salida. Las chicas estaban en el pub del Cabeza de Puerco tomando algo de cerveza de mantequilla y entraron Fleur Weasley con su marido y Charlie junto a George. Las chicas siguieron hablando tranquilamente.  
- Dominique, a tus padres y a nosotros dos nos gustaría hablar contigo, por favor. Tus amigas sé pueden quedar.- dijo Charlie y Dominique asintió. - Dominique en casa té hechamos de menos. - dijo George. - Nadie ríe mis chistes malos. - añadio haciendo un puchero y Domi río. - Además has crecido en casa, no sé porqué té marcharse. - añadió Bill. Dominique sé levantó pero sus amigas sé quedarn quietas.  
- No lo sabéis. Claro papá té lo contare. Qué si quedaste en Slytherin, qué té hiciste amiga de las hijas de unos mortifagos, ser premio anual es mejor que ser capitana de quidditch, que ser prefecta es más importate que tu ents en Hogwarts pero no que Louis entré. ¿Ahora lo ves, padre?- dijo la chica con un tono frio.  
- Si, Dominique lo sentimos de vegas. Lo sentimos. - dijo Fleur abrazando a su hija. Ella no la abrazó sólo sé soltó del abrazo. Y sé fue del pub.  
- No va a volver, no éste verano. Seguro qué no. - dijo Lauren levantándose.  
- ¿Cgees que conoces mejog a mi hija que yo? - preguntó Fleur. Lauren sé giro en el marco de la puerta. - Se que conozco a mi mejor amiga mejor que tu. - dijo y sé fue a atrapar a su amiga pelirroja dejando a los hombres y a la mujer allí plantados.  



End file.
